


Status

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Cutler loves to dangle his status over everyone else, especially the needy.





	Status

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

Cutler makes a show of searching for his cigarettes. Most of the residents here are poor, huddling around bonfires and digging through piles of worn clothing. All of his clothes are still pretty. Eve steps away as he turns out his pockets again and again.

"Do you need a lighter?" Eve hurries before he can make another show. The lighter is covered with lint and reeks of mothballs. 

He sneers, shaking the lighter, but takes the lighter from her. A group of emaciated children scurry past them. All of the shops either have broken windows or boarded doors. 

She touches her pocket, squeezing the beef jerky. It would only cause a fight. Worse, it would cause a riot. Sighing, she pulls her hand from her pocket. 

"You're learning," he blows a stream of smoke into her face. "You're learning now."


End file.
